Samus's Diet Plan
by This One is Dead
Summary: It's Summer, and Peach and Zelda want to lose weight. Samus offers to help. Hinted couples. Dedication to Darkofthenight.


A/N: Dedication to Darkofthenight and the fact Summer is just around the corner. Because Dark is a stereotypical blond who's obsessed with fitness but still a great friend and Summer is awesome. Enjoy.

--

Peach and Zelda observed themselves in a mirror that was in the girls' restroom, each wearing a bikini. Peach was wearing a pink bikini with a chain of some sort that had a symbol of a mushroom holding the the bikini top together from the front. Zelda was wearing a light purple bikini with a similar chain that was a symbol of Hyrule on the left and right side of the bikini bottom.

Both princesses were looking very uncertain and uncomfortably at the mirror.

"I knew I should have planned on cutting down my sugar intake in Spring," Peach muttered.

"I knew I should have planned on cutting down my fast food intake in Spring," Zelda muttered.

They spent a few minutes examining how they looked in the bikinis, from the front, back, sides, everything. After a few minutes, they looked at each other, still uncertain.

"We're not going to the rooftop pool wearing these, aren't we?" asked Zelda.

One more glance at the mirror, and they both knew the answer right away. Both exited the restroom sprinted to their dorm.

-

They reached the rooftop in a very uncomfortable manner. Both were wearing a one-piece of the same colors of their bikinis with their symbols planted in the front.

The Smash Mansion's rooftop pool was almost always full of chaos, especially around summer time. Today was one of those days. It didn't help with the fact that the assist trophies were all up there, too.

Popo and Nana were having a splashing fight with Ness and Lucas. Unfortunately, it got to a point where they started using their ice and psychic powers on each other. Because of this, Lucas got scared that he left the pool and went to where Nintendog and the Pokemon Trainer (Also known as Red) were in the side of the pool. This left poor Ness alone with the Ice Climbers.

Red and Nintendog would love to go into the pool if there wasn't so much chaos going around...

It didn't stop where the children goes. Sonic had grabbed Shadow's swimming trunks and started running around the pool as Shadow started chasing him. More chaos involved Isaac using his Move ability on those splashing on him, guys from Star Fox shooting their lasers at each other (most specifically at Wolf) with Saki and Custom Robo joining in on the 'fun', Olimar trying to keep Pikmin that weren't blue out of the water (because if they aren't blue, they would surely die in there...), Ike making out with Pit in one of the adjustable lounge chairs, and many other things that just can't be named. Master Hand and Crazy Hand, being such great lifeguards of the pool, had given up at yelling at everyone.

Peach and Zelda went on two of the adjustable lounge chairs to start getting a tan. A few moments later, for some reason, everything became silent. The princesses were very surprised at the sudden quietness. They got up to see what was going on. It didn't took long for them to see the answer to the silence.

Samus entered the rooftop wearing a light blue bikini with a darker hue lining and had a neon pink design on where her breasts are, similar to her Zero suit.

The silence broke when Snake and Captain Falcon started fighting over the blond. After that, all chaos (or steamy moment, in Ike and Pit's case) resumed.

Peach and Zelda glared at Samus as the bounty hunter was entering the pool. Not only did she have a really great swimsuit on, but also, she was highly fit. She was more fit than Lyn.

Bitch, they thought.

-

Everyone was forced to be kicked out of the pool, for it was now under decontamination. While everyone was doing their business, Wario was in a distant corner of the pool, farting every chance he had, making the pool unsafe until further notice.

While everyone was returning to their dorm rooms, Samus went up to the princesses.

"What's up with the one-piece, girls?"

Peach and Zelda grunted and glared.

"What?"

"You know well why we're wearing one-piece!" said Peach.

"...Why?"

"Because we're fat!" Both yelled.

"No, you're not," Samus laughed, "But hey, if you guys really think that, maybe I can show you guys a thing or two about fitness,"

Peach and Zelda glanced at each as Samus awaits for their answer. They soon nodded in acceptance.

"Good. Meet me at the gym tomorrow at three. Don't be late," Samus winked and left.

-

The gymnasium was located at the second floor of the mansion, where the training rooms are at. It's mostly guys in there, but Samus goes in there also.

Peach and Zelda both had on long gym pants and random shirts that they were able to find. Both also have a ponytail hairdo up. They usually worry if whatever they wear match or not, but they didn't care this time.

"Well, Samus said we have to be here at three," Zelda said as they arrived at the door of the gym, "What time is it now?"

Peach glanced at her watch, "It's 3:01,"

"Where's Samus?"

As if on cue, the bounty hunter appeared through the door, "I told you guys to not be late!" she harshly dragged the princesses into the gym.

"Samus, we're not late," Zelda defended, "You told us to come at three!"

"Exactly! And you guys came at 3:01!" yelled Samus, "Don't be late again!"

Zelda looked at Samus as if she was a ridiculous terrorist or something. Peach has a bad feeling about this...

Samus threw the princesses to where the treadmills were. Peach and Zelda groaned as they got up.

"Samus, what's the big id-"

"RUN!"

Zelda was trailed off by Samus's harsh screaming that everyone in the gym was sure to hear. In an instant, the princesses got to the treadmills and started running without even turning it on. It wasn't necessary, for the workout machineries turned on by itself when they started running.

"Faster!"

They ran faster.

"FASTER!"

Faster they ran.

This chain went on for a while until...

"Samus!" Peach yelled out, "I can't run faster than this!"

"Oh really?" Samus took out her Paralyzer.

Both gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

The bounty hunter stepped back, extended the whip on her paralyzer, and started whipping them.

"FASTER I SAY!"

Just as Peach thought she couldn't run faster, she ran at the highest speed as she can; same goes for Zelda.

Thirty minutes later, Samus stopped her whipping and pressed on the emergency stop button on the treadmills. This caused Peach and Zelda to tumble over to the ground and panted like they never panted before.

"S-s-s-s-Sa-Samus," Zelda said between gasps.

"Z-z-z-z-Zelda," said Peach, also between gasps, "J-j-just b-b-be qu-quie-"

Peach trailed off when Samus dragged the princesses towards the bikes. Because Peach and Zelda were sweating like crazy, this made it easier for the bounty hunter than before.

When they reached the bicycles, "Pedal!" Samus yelled out as she raised the Paralyzer.

They stopped panting and got to the bicycles in an instant.

"Faster!!" Samus whipped.

Peach and Zelda loudly groaned as they pedaled as fast as they can.

Another thirty minutes has passed.

"Okay girls, you're done," Samus said simply as she puts away the Paralyzer.

The second Peach and Zelda got off the bicycles, they collapsed to the ground, panting even more, as though their lungs couldn't take in air.

Samus looked down at them with a strange, calm smile, "Tomorrow, we'll be doing an hour of intense aerobics. How's that sound?"

Peach and Zelda stopped gasping and glanced at each other. They knew what to do right away, and got up from their places on the ground and flee the gymnasium, slipping on their own sweat every now and then.

-

In the distance, Snake, Link, Ike, Marth, Pit, and Captain Falcon were watching the entire scene, from the beginning of where Samus dragged them to the gym to where the princesses ran out. All of them were looking in disbelief and shock, with the exception of Snake.

"That babe can whip me into shape anytime," Snake said.


End file.
